


Depth of View

by anachronist



Series: blood trails [3]
Category: xxxHoLic, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slice of Life, lemme just take that vampire subplot + run with it + and turn it into background noise, please do not repost this fic on other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronist/pseuds/anachronist
Summary: The Shop gains a new door. Because ofcourseit does.(Libra and the Shopkeeper meet: a story told in non-sequential order.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this and a few other snippets have been in my drafts folder since 2017. Finally found the inspiration to continue

Hellsalem’s Lot was a city for the displaced, where the laws of normality were overturned by virtue of being the nexus of several realities clashing into each other like volatile tectonic plates. The thick fog blotting out the sky, winding through the street, and seeping into the cracks of the underground hid secrets of the city’s distortion and aided in preserving its precarious balance.

It was a place where all possibilities were obscured and revealed in the same breath, and the temptation of turning dreams into reality no matter how high the stakes drew in beings from various worlds.

As far as being a cesspool of greed and want went, the city was an eyesore - especially when one knew what to look for.

And then there were buildings covered in red, from pinnacle to foundation.

“It’s amazing how ignorance becomes bliss,” Watanuki commented as he and Doumeki crossed the busy intersection, the hem of his black, calf-length changshan flaring behind him. “If the fog thinned and wasn’t needed for half the beings here to manifest, can you imagine how many minds would break at the sheer inconsistency of this space?”

Doumeki snorted and focused on steering Watanuki through the crowd, refraining from pointing out how much of an understatement that was. Watanuki’s experiences with dimensional differences could hardly be considered normal. “If that’s distracting, you could’ve declined. Abrams won’t mind.”

“After nii-san called on his behalf to ask _nicely?_” The corners of Watanuki’s eyes were strained as he glanced at the street signs but otherwise letting Doumeki guide him. “No thanks.”

Once they were safe back on the sidewalk, he continued: “Not worth listening to him complain, anyway You know how enthusiastic he gets when he’s on the trail.” That it was about blood breed best remained unsaid lest they drew unnecessary attention. Even if they were already speaking in Japanese to minimize the number of people who might be able to understand them, Elder-class vampires had long memories, and Abrams said there was a den of them somewhere in town. “Once this is over though, we’re going on vacation. Hellsalem is hardly on the top of my list of places to visit for my first time outside in years.”

“Your fault in delaying that,” Doumeki pointed out as they reached Dianne’s Diner. He guided Watanuki to an empty booth by the window and ordered tea for both of them. They had arrived earlier than their agreed time with Blitz, in no small part to satiate their curiosity.

For Watanuki, that came with a certain kind of bitterness. He couldn’t deny how happier Himawari sounded during their phone calls, and he could see why she was taken with the chaos of this place. Blitz was _right,_ and he wasn’t about to admit that to the man’s face.

“It’s not often we see new huma faces here,” Vivian the waitress greeted cheerfully, balancing the tray with her right hand as she served them their cups. “Most of them stay in a hotel or stick with a tour group. Did the two of you move in?”

“Just visiting,” Watanuki replied, smiling as he inclined his head in thanks. “It’s a colorful city even with the fog, isn’t it? You must be quite resilient, getting used to all the changes here.”

Parts of the diner had fresher paint than most. The residents here were exposed to all sorts of insanity, including the risk of wholesale renovation every week or so. Watanuki hadn’t believed it at first when he saw the casualties listed on the _Times_ newspaper tossed past his gate one morning, giving Mokona a sizable bruise atop his head. One of the Shop’s doorways manifested in the Lot’s local Chinatown, and it refused to budge, dissolve, or otherwise be rendered incorporeal despite Watanuki’s best efforts.

Not his favorite example of like calling like. Doumeki's agreement about birds of a feather just made the whole thing ridiculous.

“Nah, just about as sturdy as the average Joe,” Vivian laughed, excusing herself to head back to the bar when another customer arrived. “Please, enjoy your stay!”

Across him, Doumeki was only half-listening to the conversation, choosing instead to study the various life forms that walked by the window. Watanuki absently sipped his tea (_homely enough_) as he followed Doumeki’s gaze, resting his elbows on the table and letting the warmth of the cup seep through his fingers. It’s been a long while since the both of them had gone out to a public space together, especially one this crowded.

“It’s different, isn’t it,” Doumeki said at length, crossing his arms and glancing at his partner. “Even from your usual visitors.”

What a restrained description. ‘Different’ didn’t even begin to cover it.

“I’m hardly the only one they can trade with,” Watanuki murmured, still looking out the window. “Though some of them find their way to the shop from time to time.”

Around them, Space-Time crumbled at a rate unnoticed by most, the microscopic fragments hurtling down into an abyss at the heart of the City. Denizens and buildings vanished wholesale, and appeared just as readily.

This nexus was far too open, and it was only going to get bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can’t believe we’re stuck with babysitting duty,” Zapp groused, arms crossed behind his head as he and the newbie walked back to Libra headquarters from lunch. He kicked a crushed aluminum can off the curb, and the sound of metal hitting brick was lost to pedestrian noise. “With _that_ shitty geezer, no less. What does we think we are, his exclusive bodyguard agency?”

“I don't think it does.” Leonardo clutched his arms and shivered, remembering the too-many improbable near death experiences that always happened around one Blitz _Lucky_ T. Abrams, Vampire Hunter extraordinaire. "Does it count as ‘babysitting’ if we’re only meeting him at HQ?"

Was the man sticking around just because of their discovery at the heart of the city? Or were there actually more bloodbreed popping out of the woodwork _because_ Abrams was in the area? Hard to tell these days.

Zapp scoffed. "Sure it does. You saw how the Chief gets all sparkly-eyed and caves for gramps like a huge puppy, didn't you?"

Leo considered this. Zapp had a point - Klaus _was_ unfailingly polite, and he dialed that up to eleven when Abrams was involved. However, as Zapp himself pointed out a couple of days ago, wasn't that because he thought of the man as a mentor? Nothing wrong with that. And, more importantly: "Don't make fun of him," he frowned, elbowing Zapp.

Or, rather, attempting to. The other easily sidestepped and caught Leo in a headlock, giving the young man a hard noogie.

"Ehh? What's that?" Zapp grinned as his captive squirmed in his grasp. "Think I'm being mean? What're you gonna do, tell on me? Lighten up, won't you, Mr. Class Beadle wannabe."

"O - _oi!_" Leo protested, trying and failing to claw off the arm around his neck. "Stop that!"

"Hah?" Zapp leaned closer, smug. "Can't hear you from up here, pubes. What did you sa - _shit!_"

Leo, free of everything but the taste of regret, bolted through the maze of alleyways while pressing his tongue on his sleeve. Zapp's ear was _disgusting;_ did the slob even use Q-tips?

"_You fucker!_"

Speak of the howling devil. Leo ran faster, leaping over upended trash bins and trying to not hit anyone in the process, Sonic gleefully hanging to the shoulder of his jacket. If they were really stupidly lucky, they'd reach Libra's elevator before Zapp did.

* * *

"Welcome to Libra, Mr. Doumeki."

Watanuki smiled and shook the offered hand that dwarfed his own. Klaus V. Reinherz was a giant of a man with a sharp set of canines and an even more curious seal on his chest. For the Shopkeeper, layers of starched shirt and vest did nothing to conceal traces of a spell.

He suspected he knew just which Fang Hunter had placed it there, and why. Abrams, his mother had once remarked to Haruka-san over beer, impacted the vampire hunting business the way her late ex-husband had changed the very practice of magic: they both brought forth a revolution in technique. Abrams' one advantage over the twins' father was his lack of overreaching arrogance - where the latter treated the fabric of space-time as collateral to whatever he experimented on, the former was far more practical, aware that the discoveries made by his predecessors and colleagues were paid for with blood and life.

Such was the difference with scholarship founded on rescuing those preyed upon.

"A pleasure, Mr. Reinherz. Call me Watanuki," he told their host, and tipped his head in his husband's direction. "I didn't take this one's name when I married him."

Klaus nodded in acceptance, asking them to use his first name, before moving to shake the other man's hand instead. "Mr. Doumeki."

"Mm," Doumeki nodded as he firmly returned the hand clasp, clearly unbothered by Watanuki's form of address, before turning to Starphase (_Steven_), who had just finished exchanging pleasantries with Watanuki.

"I heard your brother was one of the casters who responded to the Great Collapse," Steven said once the group had settled around Libra's battered coffee table, with Gilbert pouring tea for most of them. To Steven and Abrams, coffee was served.

There was a seventh person in the room invisible to most, halfway between this place and some other area. It seemed she wouldn't be joining them for tea just yet. Her perch on the second floor's railing was probably comfortable.

No wonder Abrams took some of the Shop's more supernatural clientele in stride, if this was one of the usual groups he collaborated with.

"He was," Watanuki confirmed, nodding at the butler in thanks. "I believe he, like Abrams, gets in touch with Elder on occasion, though he similarly hasn't joined the LHOS."

While Steven pondered that, Klaus leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees.

"It's rare for Abrams, a specialist himself, to call in someone else." He clasped his hands in thought. "Before we begin, I'd like to ask: his invitation aside, why approach us with this information now, instead of going to the Fang Hunters directly?"

From the corner of his eye, Watanuki could see Abrams nonchalantly adding sugar to his coffee, and he suppressed a sigh. While he appreciated the man's discretion on the matter, there were just some things about his personal history he disliked speaking of.

Well, Abrams did pay the price for this meeting to happen, including the disclosure of certain information. _Abrams _making a wish for anything at all was a rarity in and of itself, moreso when the true nature of the Shop only became clear to him after its original proprietor's passing. Watanuki was obligated to follow through.

"My predecessor, through him, would have been their primary contact for consultations." He picked up his cup of tea, let the warmth seep into his long fingers, peered into its amber depths. Libra's butler was truly man dedicated to delivering top-notch service. "She left most of her affairs to me. The Great Collapse left certain denizens rather unsettled as well, and I've had to deal with stabilizing the situation and their requests before now."

The time he spent mourning remained unsaid.

Klaus nodded. Steven, on the other hand, looked as if he was piecing together a jigsaw puzzle.

"Japan would not have been immediately impacted by the Great Collapse," he said with an amiable gesture. "Forgive me for saying so, but you don't look like someone involved in politics. Or the military."

"I'm not," Watanuki said, unable to help the cat-like smile on his lips. Steven was _that_ type, was he? "The reason for my seclusion from worldly affairs has everything to do with my trade; any visits from that crowd are merely incidental. Tell me: does the title Dimension Witch mean anything to you?"

Interestingly enough, it wasn't his host who reacted, but a woman who materialized away from the second floor to the space in front of him, peering close at his face. 

"Really?" She tipped her head as Watanuki firmly guided down the protective arm Doumeki had thrown in front of him, twining their hands together on his thigh. "That's you? You don't look anything like one."

With one hand, Steven covered his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"_Chain._"

“Inherited title,” Watanuki said dryly, clearly the echo of an old discussion. “Believe me, it's stuck. The concept of gender doesn’t translate to half the realms I encounter.”

There was a collective pause at that revelation. His husband sent him a chastising look, something he promptly ignored.

Klaus was the first to recover. "You mean to say the Alterworld isn't the only one?"

"Far from it," Watanuki said lightly, and was gratified to hear Steven's shocked choke.

Working with the Shop was a highly strenuous job with a distinct lack of new scenery outside of dreams. He had to find amusement _somewhere._

* * *

For all that they tended to bicker, there were some topics they silently agreed to only discuss behind Libra's firewall.

"You really missed out on your day off, pubes." Zapp waited for Leo to step in before punching in their floor number. The latter looked worse for wear, having bumped into a pickpocket. Zapp kicked the guy's ass, if only to hold Leo's wallet hostage in revenge for the ear bite. Finding a meager assortment of crumpled five dollar bills had him chucking the faux leather at Leo's forehead in disgust. "Not that it matters now, when you have lots of time to catch up. Said he'd look at your eyes as part of his deal with Abrams."

Leo, who had been checking out his bruised forehead on the compartment wall's reflective surface, looked up, startled as the elevator doors opened at the appropriate floor. "He would?"

"Amongst other things," a voice called out to them.

Seated on one of the couches was a lithe bespectacled man Leo hadn't seen before, with startling heterochromatic eyes and a smile that carried a million secrets. Beside him was a stoic gentleman who watched the exchange with cautious interest.

"You're the boy in Abrams' video," the first one continued.

It took Leo a moment to realize what he was referring to - Abrams' recording of their sight-seeing trip near Eternal Nothingness. He passed the video to this guy?

"Y-yes," he said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he approached the seating area. From the desk at the far end of the room, Klaus and Steven had paused their discussion to observe, and Abrams strode over with intent.

"Leonardo," he said, giving Leo's shoulder a hearty clap and having him sit across their guests. "About time you got here. There's someone I'd really like you to meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this. Struggled a bit with Zapp's and Steven's characterizations; hopefully they're both IC.
> 
> Might add a couple of elements from Blood-C down the line


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll revisit this at a later time to fix the pacing. For now, enjoy ;)

“I’m Kimihiro Watanuki,” the bespectacled man said, and gestured to his companion. “This is my partner, Doumeki.”

If the omission of Doumeki’s other name was important, Leo didn’t know its purpose.

“Leonardo Watch,” Leo said with an uncomfortable smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he extended his other hand. Being put on the spot like this made his skin prickle, especially when this was on Abrams’ insistence. It was hard to miss their mutual acquaintance’s expectant impatience when the guy was leaning forward in his seat. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Watanuki’s hand was cool to the touch. “I’ve heard interesting stories about you.”

_Oh god._

“You have?”

“Kimihiro,” Doumeki said, shooting his partner a look, and Leo felt a surge of gratitude towards the man. 

To his credit, warmth seeped into Watanuki’s expression as he gave an apologetic chuckle.

“Enough to leave a good impression,” he said, and continued with an undertone of begrudging affection. “Not everyone can tolerate Abrams’ briskness with such politeness, and I’ve known him for years.”

Watanuki didn’t look old, though? Ageless, actually. Unlike his partner, who was probably in his late twenties.

Somewhere behind Leo, Zapp snorted, and whatever side comment he was about to make was replaced by a muffled yelp. Chain probably stepped on his foot again. As if that wasn’t enough, Stephen’s menacing smile from his spot next to Klaus was a terrifying incentive to behave.

Leo’s laugh was almost a wince. 

“Um. Thanks?” Speaking of Abrams – Leo looked between Watanuki and the older man. “What’s this about, anyway?”

“Your eyes, Leonardo,” Abrams prompted, more than happy to take over the conversation and hurry things up. “Watanuki here’s an expert in magic and supernatural artefacts. If he can’t tell you how to get your old pair back, at least he could cast a protective spell or something. They overheated and cracked the last time you strained them, didn’t they?” 

“Yeah,” Leo said with dawning understanding. Abrams wanting the Eyes of God to be in good working condition made sense, even if the implication that his value was limited to it stung a little. Look, he knew he was the most ordinary member of Libra, but he was working on it! More importantly - “You really can help?”

The bespectacled man’s keen interest was understandable. Doumeki’s narrowed gaze at Abrams, however, wasn’t, and before the taller man could shift forward in a protective manner, Watanuki placed a calming hand on his partner’s arm. 

“That depends,” Watanuki said mildly, “on what else Abrams failed to mention.”

“Pah,” Abrams scoffed with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You'd have caught wind of it sooner or later. The sort of bizarre coincidences you're so fond of happen a lot in this weird town.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Leo pointed out with apprehension. Wasn’t that just Lucky Abrams’ disaster magnetism at work?

“We’ll see about that,” Watanuki replied, and he seemed to have arrived at a decision. With one last squeeze to Doumeki’s arm, he stood up, moving to kneel in front of Leo, not caring that the silk of his clothes touched the floor, and reached out to touch the young man’s chin.

Immediately, a flush bloomed on Leo’s face, but he had no room to scramble back in an armchair. Wasn’t this _too_ close!? What was it with people getting into his personal space? How were Watanuki’s fingers this soft?

“Eh!?”

“This’ll only take a while,” Watanuki assured him, and his amusement hinted at an inside joke. Doumeki, who seemed to have accepted his partner’s unspoken assertion, now had the air of someone too used to seeing his partner’s antics. “Why don’t you open your eyes? In exchange, I’ll tell you what is and isn’t within my capacity to do for your situation.”

Hastily, Leo looked around the room for help or support – or _both._ Chain’s eyebrows were raised as she held Zapp in a chokehold, and Steven looked impassive. Klaus, towering over on his seat with his elbows braced on his knees, nodded in encouragement.

“My mentor has vouched for him.”

Simple as that, huh? Then again, Klaus _did_ trust the old man implicitly.

“Alright,” Leo said, gripping the baggy fabric covering his knees as he slowly opened his eyes, casting eerie blue glow that reflected on Watanuki’s eyeglasses and skin.

It was then he realized the reason for his earlier hesitance. Over the past few months, he’d gotten used to having his eyes fussed over and studied. No one could tell him what exactly they were, and how he could help restore Michella’s sight.

Each and every time, his disappointment seemed to burrow in deeper, grating against his desire to finally find a cure.

“Hey, Gilbert.” Zapp again. “Don’t suppose you could close the curtains for the light show?”

“I’m afraid not, Young Master Zapp,” Gilbert said with full courtesy and zero regret. 

When his eyelids fully parted, the All Seeing Eyes’ spectral lenses appeared. Focused. Refocused. Zoomed in to the face before him, and –

Leo swallowed. Did the crack damage them more than he thought?

No, that wasn’t right – they always self-repaired after time. The aura around Watanuki, however, was unlike anything he’s seen before, barring the striking color surrounding blood breed.

The man in front of him was definitely solid, his left eye an unmistakable blue glow, his right connected to Doumeki’s with a wispy gold thread. The _problem,_ if Leo could call it that, was that the air around him was static, closer to some weird screen glitch instead of a person’s life force. 

And as for his name?

‘Watanuki Kimihiro,’ proclaimed the text above his head, below six Japanese characters. That was the first layer.

The script behind it was blurred, as if someone smudged it off with a digital eraser and forgot to clean up.

Something must’ve shown on Leo’s face, because Watanuki’s expression turned sad for a moment.

“It’s still working then,” he murmured, shaking his head and releasing Leo’s chin. Then, he glanced up at the small crowd that had gathered behind him. “If I could speak with Leonardo for a few minutes? In private.”

Doumeki was the first to react, and maybe he had expected something like this. With a somber nod, he stood up and looked at Abrams, clearly waiting for the man to follow suit. He did, surprisingly, even if his thoughtful frown revealed how much he wanted to listen in.

“Can’t be helped, I guess. Mind if they borrow the room, Klaus?”

“Not a problem.”

“Great! C’mon, you lot. You too, Chain.”

Foiled. With one last glance at Leo, the werewolf chewed on her lip as she fluxed out of the room.  
Similarly, Steven looked concerned, but had no choice but to step out when Klaus patted his shoulder and shook his head. Zapp, meanwhile, had to be dragged out of the room by the cuff of his jacket.

“There’s only two of them and more of us,” he protested. “Why are we the ones who need to move?”

“Security reasons,” Abrams said, clapping him on the back. “Not to worry: Leonardo will be fine.”

“Oi. Who said I was worried about him!?”

“Please call if you need anything,” Klaus called out with a polite bow, before shutting the door behind him.

The silence was a little unnerving. Finally, Leo swallowed, and spoke.

“What –“

“A protective measure,” Watanuki said kindly, placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. There was a weary turn in his smile as he dusted off his knees and moved to retake his seat. “That story can wait until our next meeting. Now, this much I can say: those eyes of yours are a contract between yourself, one other, and a being known as Riga El Menuhyut. The price for anyone else to void or transfer that agreement is too steep. It could very well kill you.”

“I… see.” Leo swallowed and bowed his head. The news was a punch to the gut, and probably why Watanuki asked for a private conversation. “’Anyone else?’”

“Anyone else but them,” Watanuki affirmed and took the opportunity to sip his tea while Leo gathered his thoughts. “Mind, I’ve only heard about them – their kind and my usual crowd don’t often meet.”

Strange choice of words. Leo, however, had more pressing concerns, and he squeezed the fabric of his pants.

“Is there really nothing else I can do?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Watanuki gently chided, making Leo flush in embarrassment. “Those eyes have a particular power: to witness the Truth of this world in these unusual times. You will meet them again if it is meant to happen, and there are no guarantees they will answer your questions. Until such a time, however, ask yourself – what is it that only _you_ can do?”

Leo’s mouth was dry. He’d come to Hellsalem’s Lot to search for answers, but had no concrete plans. Heck, it was only by chance he heard about Libra and ran into Zapp. His day-to-day had settled into a mix of getting by, winging it, getting dragged along many a misadventure, and keeping an ear out for anything that might help Michella. 

Really, there was nothing remarkable about that routine.

“I…”

“It doesn’t have to be now.” There it was again, that secretive smile. Watanuki finished his tea. With a mischievous flourish of his hand, he reached for his partner’s cup and set it before him, but didn’t drink. “…yes. Perhaps your arrival here was inevitable.”

There was nothing Leo could say to that. Or, specifically, which of the questions that remark raised should he even begin asking?

A pleasant clap made him jump in his seat, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Now then,” Watanuki said, “shall we get going? Abrams needs me to check something, and I’m afraid we need you to come along.”

Unfortunately for Leo, they were going to the one place he’d rather not see again so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ♡


End file.
